Dib in The Nightmare Begins
by Invader Char
Summary: Dib's point of view of The Nightmare Begins. Kind of short, but DEAL WITH IT!


Okie dokie, this is my second fanfic. I hope you like!

Hi, my name is Dib. Well, you may be wondering how I knew automatically that Zim's an alien. I mean, if I didn't know for certain, I kinda would've had what they call an embarrassing moment if I was proved wrong. Well, this is my version of The Nightmare Begins:

"_**I'll have them serve me the curly fries…" **_I was listening to an incoming transmission from the roof of our house. A bunch of aliens were going to invade planets for something called Operation Impending Doom 2, and this one alien, Zim or whatever his name was, was on a secret mission to an unknown planet. I guessed this was Earth, and, boy, was I freaked out.

"They're coming…" I stammered fearfully. I went down a pipe on the side of our house, and landed in the kitchen sink. My little sister, Gaz, looked at me in surprise.

"They're coming!" I blurted out. I ran to my dad, who was a scientist who thought I was insane. I'm a young paranormal investigator, and he doesn't think that is real science.

"Dad! They're coming! I heard them! I actually heard them! I was up on the roof, and I heard this transmission that was coming through!"

"Shhhh! Not now son! I'm making" there was a flash of blue light- "TOAST!" he held up a piece of supertoast triumphantly. Wow, I thought. He's finally going wack.

"Gaz, they're coming! They really are," I said desperately to my sister.

"Who's coming, Dib?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know…"

Six months later, I was woken up to a bang over by Strange St. I walked over, and saw an alien walking out of the dust. He was short, with a pinkish long shirt, gloves, black leggings, and boots.

"Whoo, that was easy. GIR, get out here!" A robot that looked like he belonged in the insane asylum fell out of the ship.

"Hurry, GIR, what did you learn?" the alien asked.

"I saw a squirrel! It was doin' like this," the robot said stupidly, imitating a squirrel.

"Concentrate, GIR! It is time for disguises."

"I wanna be a mongoose."

I snickered. I didn't catch the rest of the conversation, but I saw the alien get a disguise for himself and the robot. I also saw the house being created. I was fascinated. The alien in disguise walked up to the house, whistling.

"Welcome home, son," said two robots that looked like they were supposed to be the alien's parents. The alien looked around, then went inside.

"A real alien!" I said to myself. I ran home.

The next morning, I got dressed for skool, and walked there with Gaz. In the classroom, I sat down at my desk and waited for Ms Bitters to start her lecture.

"Class, we have a new student today," she said. A green kid with black hair walked in the classroom. The alien I saw last night! He walked up to the front of the class.

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now. Because after this moment, I DON'T WANNA HERE ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!" Zim! That was the alien from the Big Meeting or whatever it was called. I pointed at him in horror.

"Hello, friends! I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine."

I wasn't paying attention to what Ms Bitters was saying. I was too busy staring at Zim.

"Ok, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?" I asked. The skoolchildren looked around for an alien. Ok, I won't go through the whole conversation. You probably know it already. Well, I can just tell you I was annoyed with the whole thing. Couldn't they see that Zim was an alien? So I decided to prove it to them. I chased Zim around town until we reached his base. His stupid gnomes made my alien sleep cuffs disappear, and I walked home defeated. But I vowed that one day, I would catch him. One day, I would show the world that I'm not crazy! And that my head's not big!

Sooo, I hope you liked it. Review or I'll throw GIR in the middle of the ocean!


End file.
